


110: "Step aside and watch a pro."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [110]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Blink and you'll miss most of the ships, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	110: "Step aside and watch a pro."

**110: "Step aside and watch a pro."**

* * *

"Step aside and watch a pro!" Chan announced as he stepped forward taking the bow and arrow from Jeongin’s hands.

Once he got the arrow positioned correctly Chan smirked as he shot it off only for it to head straight into the ground not even halfway close to the target tree.

"Step aside and watch a pro, he said. He should have said step aside and watch a fool." Jeongin muttered. 

Felix and Jisung fell out laughing both boys repeating their maknae’s words with tears streaming down their faces.

"It's okay Channie, try again! Jeongin lose the tone mister. Felix and Jisung stop laughing so hard before one of you catch a crap.The rest of you show your leader some support." Woojin hissed as he glanced back to the rest of the group. Changbin was too busy trying to stop Felix from falling out all over him. Minho had given up and allowed Jisung to fall out all over him. Seungmin had already approached Chan rubbing the leaders' back who was now kneeling on the group curled up. 

While Hyungjin was judging the leader so hard behind his Gucci shades refusing to move from the comfort of his shade underneath another tree.

  
  



End file.
